


There's a first time for everything

by Sanctitatem



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Victorian era, first time bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst being Undergrads at Oxford University, around 1870, James Watson and John Druitt are in a relationship - albeit a secret one for obvious reasons. They decide to explore their sexual relationship and act on an idea of James' - bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic and is a request for an M/M bdsm fic from my friend Nikola. So I hope you enjoy it :)  
> I own nothing. Just my own creativity.  
> Thanks for reading, comments/reviews would be great.

“James, are you quite sure?” John murmured as he tied the last restraint to James’ wrist. Running his hand down James’ chest, his eyes glinted in the candle light as his nostrils flared with the anticipation that ran through him.

“I’m sure, John. Just go with what we agreed, alright?”

Settling further onto the bed, James pulled at the restraints connecting his wrists and ankles to the bed posts – testing them. Letting out a sigh, he smiled at John even when the adrenaline and a few nerves were creating butterflies in his stomach. He wanted this. The first time was always going to be an interesting occasion. They’d agreed to go slowly, to try certain things and learn from the experience before going onto more complex and intense scenes.

Leaning down, John grasped James’ chin in his hand and turned his face to look at him. With what he hoped was a reassuring smile, John pressed his lips to James’ in a heated kiss – finally starting to relax into his role. After a moment, his hand left James’ chin and he raked his finger nails down the other man’s chest – leaving red marks in their wake. Pulling back, John grinned at the hiss that left James and he looked straight into his eyes. Without a word, John got up – simply nodding. Lit up by the dim light flickering around the room, John started to strip. Slowly, every piece of his clothing started to join the chair where James’ clothing had already been placed.

Kneeling on the bed, John’s hand – starting at James’ foot – drifted up the other man’s skin. Delighting in the control and freedom he had over James, John smiled warmly as he threw one leg over James’ hips and straddled his waist. Leaning over him, John kissed him once more as his hands went to tangle in the dark locks of hair – pulling James’ head back a little and opening his neck up to John’s desires.

“You make such a delightful picture, tied up like this,” John murmured against James’ skin before pulling on the other man’s lower lip with his teeth. Taking his time, John kept James’ head in place as his lips and teeth travelled their own journey along James’ jaw and neck – finally finishing with his tongue tracing the other man’s jugular.

“You’re mine,” he growled before sitting back up. John’s hands went to James’ chest and thumbs ran over nipples before pulling at them. Twisting them sharply and then letting them go, John watched for James’ reaction. Already panting from the kiss and the attention his neck and hair had been receiving, James couldn’t help but let out a guttural moan at the change in sensation. As if the situation he found himself in wasn’t arousing enough; the touches he was experiencing were helping the blood flow start to stiffen his cock. Waiting, lying there – it seemed so illogical to James and yet, at the same time, it made complete sense. To give up control to John. He trusted him. James thought, at that moment, that he always would.

The control John felt was intoxicating and he too was finding that it was having an effect on a particular part of his anatomy. Rolling his hips against James’ abdomen, John raked his nails down James’ chest once more but this time a little harder. He made sure to go over James’ sensitive nipples this time and a happy laugh left him at the hiss and moans he got as a response. Grabbing the makeshift lube from the bedside table, as well as a couple of other items, John moved to sit between James’ legs and he chuckled approvingly at the effect he’d so far had on the younger man. Running his hands up the inside of James thighs, he bent over to nip at James’ hip bone before his low, clipped tone resonated throughout the room once more.

“You are quite a strange fellow, James. Even in my wildest dreams I never once thought that I would ever have the chance to have you at my mercy in quite this way. Then again, perhaps I should have seen how good a Submissive you could make. One does have to wonder though: what would all your colleagues make of it if they knew that top of the class, James Watson liked to be tied up and fucked by men. Just imagine, me tying you up on the table in the lecture hall. All naked and flogged. Hard and needy.”

Just as he said the last sentence, he noticed James’ cock twitch and the man’s breathing quicken.

“Oh, so you like the thought of that, do you? You like the thought of someone watching you being dominated. Perhaps even being humiliated? You never cease to amaze me. That’s a very good thing.” As he spoke, his fingers started to draw lightly over James’ balls – teasing the man before he let one finger run over his perineum and then press lightly against James’ anus. Drawing slow circles round the tight ring of muscle, John’s lips curled upwards and James let out another moan – pushing his hips further towards John in an attempt to make the other man hurry up.

“Tsk, tsk,” John scolded as he took his hand away completely.

“Please, John,” James pleaded – wanting more. Wanting anything to continue the pleasure that was washing away the tension of the day and helping to clear the whirring maze that was his mind.

“All in good time,” John soothed. His finger took up its previous actions again as he watched James’ face carefully. With a little of the lube, he pressed a finger against the puckered entrance at the same time as leaning over to pull at one of James’ nipples once more. Slipping the one finger in, John then started to thrust it in and out until he was able to do so quite easily. The next few minutes were used to stretch James enough to take in one of the toys John had brought with him. His free hand continued to attend to James’ skin, where he could reach. Scratching, slapping and caresses were used as aids in helping James relax and to increase his arousal as his fingers worked the tight muscle.

Once John thought that James was prepared enough, he slipped his fingers out only for them to be replaced by a smooth metallic object – something wet with lube that caused James to shudder with both pleasure at being filled and from the cold of the metal that started to work its way up his spine.

“Aah,” James groaned, pulling at his restraints, as John moved it in and out of him for a few moments and he tried to thrust against it, now completely hard and in the head space of his own pleasure.

Satisfied that the phallic shaped metal contraption was secure inside James, John let out a relieved breath as he looked up at James. The man in question was breathing heavily, his muscles clenching around the foreign object as his eyes seemed unfocussed – too focussed on the feelings at hand to be looking at any particular details of the room.

Bringing his now lubed hand up, John finally touched where James wanted him most. Enclosing round the base of James’ now thick and slightly weeping length, he gave it a squeeze before starting to slowly stroke upwards. His other hand went back to teasing the younger man’s balls as his eyes were fixed on James for any sign that he was getting too close – he wanted this to last, after all.

“I’d tie you up. Make you suck me and then I’d shag you until you were begging me to let you come. All in front of your professors. Have them all watch me make you mine. Let them know how perverse you truly are. I think you’d come so hard at that, wouldn’t you?”

It hadn’t taken long for James to get close. Anticipation and John’s voice, creating erotic images in his mind, had seen to that. Moving his hips in time with John’s strokes, which had started to speed up, James’ mouth opened and silent moans left him. His back arched just as John let go of him and James slumped against the bed and groaned, frustrated, at John – his need having not been met.

“No, please. Please, John. Let me come,” were the only coherent words that left him as he begged John for mercy. The reddening of his skin stood out in the candlelight. As did the sheen of sweat upon his skin that glistened all the way down to his straining cock.

“Not yet,” John murmured as he sat back to breathe for a minute, simply watching the beautiful man before him. He then bent down to take James’ cock into his mouth and his hand went to stroke himself. Starting up the cycle was the easy part; it would be not getting carried away that would be difficult for him. Keeping control was paramount and that was the foremost thought in John’s brain.

Teasing the head of James’ cock with his tongue, John breathed through his nose as he started to bob up and down on him. Groaning at the unique taste that was James, John sucked hard on him as he looked up, beneath his eyelashes, to see James watching his every move. The younger man’s jaw was slack and his cheeks flushed – need and lust clear in his eyes. John kept up his ministrations until once more he had James on the edge. He’d learnt quickly when James was close – ever since the start of their relationship, if you could call it that. Just because they had never ventured into this part of their sexualities before didn’t change that. The increased speed of his breathing; the way his legs tensed up; the way his head fell back. That was when John knew to stop.

Sitting back up on his heels, John couldn’t help the amused laughter that left him as James cried out and his hips bucked while looking for that one last bit of friction he needed to push him over the edge. Kissing one of James’ knees, he waited for the other man to calm down once more.

“Please,” James begged, blinking away tears. He was getting close to his limit. A limit James hoped he could push back further and further with each time they did this but he knew that, for today, he needed John to finish this soon.

“What is it, James?” John asked as he leant back over the bound man and pulled his head by his hair so that James had no option but to look into John’s eyes. “Use your words,” he ordered.

“I … I need you John,” James conceded. “I need to fuck me. I need you to fill me and have me. To touch me and … and just give me relief. Please.” He felt a little embarrassed by how whiny he sounded but he couldn’t help it. James had been stripped down until his emotions and needs had been laid bare. It was something that he hadn’t thought he’d ever be comfortable with but somehow, with John, he was.

As James had spoken, John had to swallow thickly as the words had the desired effect on him. Bending down to kiss James roughly, his hand pulled on James’ hair a little more and both their moans were muffled by the clash of their lips and tongues. Nodding once he’d pulled back, John went to lube his own hard and aching cock as he finally agreed that they’d gone far enough for one night.

Reaching down, John slowly pulled the metal dildo out of James and then pressed the head of himself against and then into him. Breathing deeply, John watched for signs of discomfort or distress as he held onto James’ hips with a punishing grip and, bit by bit, pushed himself in. Once all of the way in, John let out a long breath and stayed still – feeling James adjusting to him and waiting until the other man was ready.

“I’m going to take you so hard that you won’t be able to walk without wincing tomorrow. You’ll remember the feeling of me for days to come and I’ll make you come so hard that you’ll see stars,” John groaned just before his hips started to move.

The restraints kept James’ legs spread wide as James moaned with relief at knowing that he finally had John inside him. That, finally, he would have the relief he needed. James tried to meet John’s thrusts but eventually he just had to lie there and take them as they got too fast for James to match given his current position. Arching his back into them, James simply gave into the pleasure and focussed on the coil that was tightening in his groin once more.

The two made a wholly erotic picture. Two bodies, shining in the available light, moving to their own rhythm in a hedonistic dance that only they knew. The air was thick with the smell of sex and the sound of their mutual moans as they drove each other closer and closer to what their bodies craved. The bed creaked with the momentum of their movement as John thrust with abandon into James and pressed the younger man down, into the bed as his eyes grew wide at the familiar feeling of his impending orgasm.

Changing his angle slightly, John drove against James’ prostate as one of his hands moved down to stroke James roughly and quickly – almost demanding, with his actions, that James come.

“Oh …. Oh God …. Yes …. John,” James yelled as he came – the dual sensation of John’s hand and cock too much for his already sensitive system to take and he flew over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open wide as his body jerked against John and his seed shot out between them, over his abdomen and chest.

Feeling James come apart beneath him only spurred John on. His thrusts became harsher and his face contorted into one of need and concentration. Finally letting go of James’ cock, when he thought James had finished, John grabbed hold of James’ hair and pulled his head back as he thrust the last few times he needed until his body tensed and stilled. His eyes, almost manic, staring at James as pleasure overwhelmed him at last and he came, hard, inside James.

After a few long moments, John’s body went slack and his head fell to rest on James’ shoulder. His hands let go of James’ hair and a tired moan left him as he rested on top of the other man – still inside of him. When he finally felt he had the energy to move, John lifted himself up and carefully withdrew from James. Quickly untying him, he cleared the bed of the objects and grabbed a cloth to clean them both up. As John was doing this James didn’t move. Still buzzing from the pleasure, a happy smile spread over his face as he felt John tenderly take care of him and, after rubbing his wrists, James reached over and grabbed John’s hand – pulling him down to lie next to him.

“It’s alright. We can bathe later,” he murmured sleepily; drunk on pleasure. “Just stay here with me for now. I believe that was a success. Don’t you?” Pulling the taller man closer, James pressed his head to John’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I do believe it was,” John concurred. “I rather enjoyed that. I’m glad you did too.” John’s voice grew quieter as he too found sleep pulling him in. Pulling a sheet over them, John pressed his face to James’ hair and ran his hand down the smaller man’s back.

“That is definitely something to do more often,” John chuckled before he pressed a kiss to James’ hair.

“Yes, but never in front of Oxford University. However much most of them would be quite at home with similar situations as this,” James laughed - amused by his own joke at his educational establishment.

“No, perhaps that would be best left to our imaginations,” John agreed with a yawn.

“I wouldn’t say no to a spot of flogging though,” James said with genuine interest in his voice, just before he fell asleep.

“Next time, James. There’s always next time,” John murmured just before he joined his lover in slumber.


End file.
